When all falls apart
by darkemochic
Summary: Tony's life gets turned upside down. Gene/Tony *"ALTERNATIVE ENDING" is up*
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** OK, guess I lied. This story is not up for adoption anymore. I don't know where this random boost of inspiration came from, but it did. And now that I've given you guys something, I have to take responsibility. So I will finish this story! I'll try for at least 1 Chapter every month. It won't be as long as Amusement Caught the Eye but it should do. So enjoy this. It's a bit different with what I had first started with but no worries, a building will still blow up somewher. What? You didn;t think I would take that away did ya? Never.

* * *

**When all falls apart**

_**chapter one**_

Tony sat at his desk in the room that he had at Rhodey's house. It was small and not as big as the one that he had at home but Rhodeys mom didn't like the idea of him staying in a big house all by himself. She also stated that she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him if he did that.

So he worked on Rhodeys math homework here instead. Why was he working on Rhodeys math homework and not Rhodey? He owed him. For the week before when he covered for him and got into trouble. Detention. And mom. Yes, his mother was a terror when she was angry. It scared him and the dog. Not their dog but the neighbors.

They had the neighbor knocking on their door last week asking them what was going on. He looked like he wanted to call the cops. But she scared him too. Jeez, what is it with lawyers? They're meant to scare everyone they come into contact with.

But after that Rhodey got really mad and he wouldn't talk to Tony for days. So Tony decided to make it right by doing something for him. Hence the math homework, also he was told to behave for a week, stop making excuses, and do all of his school work. He had to get straight A's for the entire year. He only agreed to it because he wanted Rhodey to stop being mad at him. It didn't sit right.

He was really starting to regret it the more he thought about it though. Tony sighed before looking at the annoying and time consuming paper beneath him. Maybe it would be a good idea to go out and get some fresh air. He could let all the thoughts flow out.

He looked outside, it was getting dark and it was only 7. Winter was coming. He better get out and make use of the time that the day had left to give.

Tony threw all the papers into one pile on his desk, throwing the book on top of it afterward. He turned off his lamp and walked out, closing his door behind him. He felt like he was forgetting something important. He had his phone. His wallet. So he just shrugged and walked out. Maybe it wasn't so important.

–

He was dead wrong. It was cold out. No, that was not the correct term for it. Actually, it was freezing out. He had forgotten his jacket. You think that a genius would remember that it was cold and bring a jacket.

He sighed. It was long and depressing.

"I cannot believe that I forgot my jacket. How could I forget something like that. I knew it was cold. I went outside earlier and commented on how cold it was." He smacked his own forehead.

He continued to walk. Any other person would turn back around and get their jacket so they wouldn't freeze during their walk. Actually, any normal person would have remembered to bring a jacket in the first place, before they even stepped out the door.

Tony shook his head. No use crying about how he was not a normal person. It was nothing new. And frankly, he was not ashamed of it. He liked being different because he could out smart anyone. It made him feel fuzzy feelings inside.

Tony was smiling as he crossed another street. Shivering but happy, he was looking forward to the park. He wanted to look at the pond and see if the ducks were still there or if they had already started moving to warmer places. He snapped out of his thoughts and spotted a bench under a tree. It looked like the tree could block any oncoming wind. It was the perfect spot.

The bench was hard and cold. But it warmed up after a little while and Tony was right. The tree helped block most of the wind from him. It helped fight off some of the cold.

Daytime was slowly slipping away and the moon was already out. He could see the sunset off in the distance. It was the only time that orange and pink could mix together and become breath taking.

Beautiful.

Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back, the image in his head. Right at that moment, he had peace from it all. From everything that's happened to him in the past year. Truthfully. It helped bring his whole life into peace. His mom dieing, his fathers disappearance.

Tranquil.

"Tony?"

He snapped his eyes open. There was a person bothering him. He blinked a few times before lifting his head up with a sigh.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here? With your eyes closed and everything."

It was Gene.

"Well, I decided to go on a walk, saw this nice bench over here and sat on it. Looked at the sunset and wanted to rest my eyes with that image in my head." Tony scooted over to a side of the bench, making room for Gene to sit down and stared at the pond.

"Alright. But why are you out here with only a T-shirt? You do realize that it's cold?" Gene sat down next to him. He stared at the pond, trying to see exactly what Tony was looking at.

"I walked out without it. I didn't really realize it until I was half way here."

Gene snorted. "Some kind of genius you are."

Tony shrugged. "Oh well. Can't do anything about it now."

"Yes there is." Gene unzipped his jacket and took it off, throwing it at Tony.

Tony looked at him and then the jacket, the back at him. "Won't you be cold?"

Gene shrugged. "I have long sleeves on. And this shirt is very thick. It's a bit like a sweater so I'll be fine. I would just hate to have to take you to the hospital because you caught something though."

Tony cocked his head as he thought about it. Gene didn't want to take him and he didn't want to go. Plus, he'd also get a scolding from Rhodey's mom and Rhodey. It wasn't worth it so he started putting the jacket on. "Thanks."

Gene hummed back at him and after Tony finished putting the jacket on, they sat in quiet. Watching as birds flocked about, the water in the pond ripple from movement and listening to the silence. The street lights were starting to kick in and most people had started going home, not wanting to be out while it was dark.

"Hey. You wanna go walk near the river?" Gene asked Tony as he looked at the pond.

Tony turned to face Gene. The he got up and stretched. "OK. Let's go."

Tony started walking as Gene got up and slowed down so Gene could catch up. They walked side by side deeper inside the park.

They river wasn't frozen over yet but the water was cold.

Gene ran up to a crossing made of rocks and stepped on one before turning and mentioning Tony over. "Come on. Let's go to the other side." He stepped on another.

"And exactly what's wrong with the left side of river?" Tony was amused. The only person he could think of wanting to cross a river to get to the other side for no particular reason was Pepper. Gene seemed more, let's get this over and no this side is fine, type. Surprise surprise.

Tony hesitantly walked up to the stones and placed one foot on top of one. It was rickety. He didn't really enjoy the fact that it was unstable.

"Come on stark." Gene looked back and held out a hand. Tony took it and put both of his feet on the rock.

"You do realize how incredibly stupid this is, right? I mean, if we fall in, we're gonna have to go home right away and get changed out of our wet clothes." Tony looked down as he talked, not wanting to misstep.

"My place is near here so if it does happen, you can just come over and I'll give you dry clothes. Now come on or it'll take forever to get to the other side."

Gene helped Tony get to each rock slowly, never letting go of his hand. He was so busy making sure that Tony wouldn't fall, he wasn't paying much attention to where he stepped.

He placed his foot on a loose rock and loss footing.

"AHH!" Gene fell, dragging Tony with him.

They were now sitting in the shallow part of the river. Wet and cold.

"See. I told ya so."

Tony looked at Gene and smirked. He was cold but right. Crossing the river was not a very good idea.

"Yes, I am very aware that you're right." Gene pouted for a bit before getting up and holding out a hand for his fallen companion.

Tony looked at him before grabbing it and starting to stand up, only to almost trip again. He twisted his ankle somehow when he fell.

"Ow." His hand went down to his right ankle. His other hand was holding on to Gene so he wouldn't fall back down again.

"Are you OK?" Gene held him up.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I twisted my ankle." Tony lightly punched Gene. "Idiot."

Gene rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's get out of the water." He helped Tony walked to the side.

"We should head back before we freeze to death."Tony was trying to balance his weight on one leg.

"Alright, up on my back." Gene turned around and braced himself.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not getting on your back. I can walk on my own thank you very much." Tony turned around and started limping away from Gene.

"Either you get on my back or I will carry you bridal style. Your choice." Gene smirked as he watched Tony limp back, grumbling. He braced himself again and this time felt Tony get on his back. He grabbed his thighs and started walking.

"You suck."

* * *

**Review Please. Is this better then the original (If you remember the original) Is this satisfying? Tell me what you think and if I made a mistake or something. But dear GOD, if you review to tell me that they're out of character, I will smite you where you sit. It's a FANfiction. **

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When all falls apart**

**chapter two**

They were almost to Genes place before Gene had to set Tony down on a bench and sat down to rest.

"You're heavier than you look. You know that right?"

Tony punched Gene then glared at him. "Are you calling me fat? Because if you are, you better rethink in doing so."

Gene held his arm where Tony had hit him. "Ow. And I didn't say that you were fat. All I said was that you're heavier then you actually look. That's not saying that you're fat!" He sat still and rubbed his arm. He was hurt.

"In other words, fat. You just called me fat." Tony huffed and turned on the bench to face away from Gene as he grumbled.

Gene sighed. He didn't mean fat, he just meant heavy. People don't have to be fat to be heavy. He sighed again. He dug his own hole and then threw himself into it, kind of like an idiot. No, just like an idiot. Time for this idiot to climb out.

"I didn't mean to call you fat. You're not fat. I promise you that. Maybe I'm just weak." He rolled his eyes as Tony turned around and nodded.

"Yes. You are very weak. Nice of you to notice. Guess this means that I can walk on my own now." He started getting up only to have Gene stand up quicker and stop him, pushing him back down.

"No. If this weakling can carry you several blocks so far, the he can carry you the rest of the three blocks. Let's go, up on my back." Gene turned around once more for Tony and waited a few seconds, squatting, before he felt Tony's hands on his shoulders to hoist himself on.

"You still suck."

"Yes, I know. Now come on. Our clothes are still wet and they're starting to get uncomfortable to wear so I wanna get back and change." Gene started walking.

"Yea yea. Stop complaining and start walking faster. It's cold." Tony laid his head down on Genes head.

"I was complaining? Who was the one who started arguing with me because he didn't want a piggy-back ride and would rather walk on his hurt ankle? I'm pretty sure that it wasn't me. Actually, I'm positive that it wasn't me."

"Do you nag all the time?"

Gene stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and tried to look back at Tony but all he could see was brown. "I do not nag."

"If you say so. But right now, you're stopped in the middle of the side walk to nag your point."

Gene growled before turning back around and walking. His place was up ahead and the sooner he got them both dry clothes, the sooner he could kick the brunette out.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Gene stepped up to his door, moving the quiet body on his back. "Yo, Tony, time to get off. I need to get the key out of my pocket. Tony?" Gene craned his neck, trying to look at Tony behind him. He had fallen asleep.

"That's why it was so quiet. Hey Tony? C'mon, wake up." Gene waited a few seconds before he sighed and gave up.

He turned to his side and leaned against the wall, making sure Tony was also against the wall and wouldn't fall off. He took one of his hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out his key and leaning forward a little to unlock the door. After pushing the door open, he put his key away, grabbed on to Tony, and walked in.

He kicked the door closed and laid Tony on the couch.

"I better go get us some dry clothes. Stay." Why was he talking to a sleeping person?

Gene left and headed upstairs, the only thing that you heard was footsteps upstairs as he looked for something small enough that would fit Tony's petite frame.

Downstairs, Tony woke up. He blinked a few times before he sat up, looking around.

"Where am I?" He swung his legs over the side of the couch and tried to get up only to fall back down on the couch.

"Oh, yea. Ow." Tony gripped his ankle. His ankle hurt and he was cold and wet. "Where the hell is Gene?"

Tony started to take off his shoes and Gene's coat when Gene started coming down the stairs.

"You're finally up. When exactly did you fall asleep? Because I didn't even notice until I made it to the door." Gene handed Tony a towel and put the clothes down on the coffee table in front of them. He then started to dry himself off with his own towel.

"I don't remember. Your shoulder was soft though so I probably just kind of drifted off." Tony put the towel on his head and rubbed his hair.

"Soft shoulders? Only women have soft shoulders." Gene ringed out what little water was left in her hair. Then he grabbed a pair of clothes and held them in front of Tony. He used his other hand to throw his towel on the floor and grab Tony's off his head.

"Thanks. And I guess that you're the exception." Tony stuck his tongue out.

Gene TSK'ed shook his head. "This is for calling you heavy, isn't it?"

Tony shrugged. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Now, is there a place that I can change?"

Gene pointed to the already lit bathroom near the small kitchen and watched as Tony limped away, closing the door behind him. He had given him his smallest short and a pair of older shorts with a string. He'd probably have to use it.

"God, I better stop thinking about him and get dressed before he's done." Gene stripped of his shirt and kicked of his pants. He grabbed his pajama bottoms and discovered he forgot to grab a shirt. It was probably still in the wash too. Hearing the toilet flush and the faucet turn on, he quickly stripped off his underwear and slipped his bottoms on.

He went and gathered all the clothing pieces as Tony came out. The smaller shirt was still big on him. Long really. The length went just below his butt and it looked like he scrunched the sleeves up a little. The shorts stopped above his knees. He had folded his clothes.

"I'll throw them in the dryer for you so they're dry when you go home." Gene walked up to him and took his clothes. "The remote is on the coffee table. Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be back." Then Gene disappeared into the kitchen.

Tony went to the couch and plopped down, Indian style. Actually he tried, but it didn't work out to well with his ankle. "Ow, how do I keep forgetting about you?"

He reached for the remote with one hand and used his other to massage his ankle. "I wonder what's on." As he flipped through the channels, he didn't see Gene standing under the doorway, watching him.

As Tony stopped at a cartoon, Gene went to the open bathroom and started going through his cabinets. He found his small first-aid kit in the back, with a few specks of dust on it and closed the door before heading to the couch.

Tony didn't realize that he was back until he dropped on the couch.

"Ah! Why man? Why?" Tony glared at Gene for a second before going back to the cartoon.

Gene chuckled and opened the kit he had. "Should have been paying attention. Now, give me your ankle so I can tend to it or, whatever." Gene put one leg on the couch so he could put Tony's foot on it while he wrapped it.

"Tend? OK." Tony stretched out his leg and let Gene guide it down.

"I'm gonna put some cooling gel on it before I wrap it. Hopefully it'll help with the swelling. It's just like ice." Gene opened the gels container and started to pour it out. Laughing when Tony flinched at the coldness. Rolling his eyes when he got called a "meanie".

"Here. Now it is time to wrap it." He took out the ace bandage and unrolled it. He lifted Tony's foot up and started to wrap the bandage around Tony's ankle to the sound of _Phineas and Ferb _in the background.

"There you go. It's taken care of." Gene wiped his hands off and closed the kit, placing it on the coffee table. Tony took his leg back and faced the TV.

"I told ya so." Tony said as he looked at the TV.

Gene sighed. "OK, yes. It was a very bad idea trying to cross the river. My bad. And I'm sorry about your ankle." Gene faced the TV.

They both sat still for a few moments, listening to the TV Play. Phineas and Ferb wondering where Perry was and then him throwing on a secret detective hat and meeting with the guy on the TV. Then they heard grumbling. Tony was hungry.

Gene laughed. "You want something to eat?" They heard another grumble when Gene stopped talking, but this time it was Gene.

"Don't you?" Tony smirked at Gene's stomach betrayal.

Gene grumbled before he got up. "I'll make us some sandwiches." He disappeared into the kitchen again.

"And I'll be here. Waiting." Tony turned his attention back to the TV.

The TV was the only thing making noise with the random ones in the kitchen. Gene got plates, cups and bread. He wasn't sure what he was making yet. But he got the things ready anyways. He grabbed his lunch meat and started slapping things on the bread.

"What do you want to drink?" He poked his head out and yelled at Tony.

"It doesn't matter. Just not milk."

Gene went back in and finished up then came back out with the plates and cups, handing Tony his sandwich before sitting down and placing the cups on the table.

"Food. Something I haven't seen for hours. Hello there food. How do you do?" Tony started poking the sandwich as he talked to it.

"Just eat it Tony. It will not talk back. I can promise you that. So eat." Gene had already taken a few bites of his sandwich and was still chewing them. He swore that he ate before he left to go on that walk but he just seemed so hungry. He wondered how long it had been.

He looked over at Tony who started munching on his sandwich as he watched the same cartoon that's been on for awhile.

"Hey, what time is it?"

Tony looked over at him before getting the remote and checking the TV. "It's about 8. Wow, I can't believe that much time passed."

"When did you go to the park?" Gene continued eating his sandwich as he talked to Tony.

Tony thought for a moment and then swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I think that I left around 2. What about you? It has been a long day. I'll tell you that."

Gene finished his sandwich and reached for his drink, humming an agreement to Tony. It had been a long day. Cold too. He finished off his drink and put his dirty dishes together on the table. Then he leaned back and watched Tony.

He ate slowly as he watched TV. It intrigued Gene that a genius could look so much like a spaced out kid.

After a few minutes, Tony finished and went to out his plate on the table.

"Here, I'll just take it as I go check the clothes." Gene gathered the dishes and went back into the kitchen, leaving Tony alone for a little bit.

Tony got bored of what he was watching and started flipping through channels again. Finally, he landed on _Psych_.

"Oh yay!" Tony slid onto the floor so he could be closer to the TV. He had a big smile on his face and once again he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

Gene came back to, what he thought was amusing, Tony on the floor staring wide-eyed at the TV. He plopped on the couch and dumped Tony's clothes on his head. He watched as they slid down and Tony came back to his senses.

"Would you stop doing that!" Tony snapped at him and turned his head to glare at Gene.

"I can't help it. You look lost whenever you space out. It's fun to scare you." Gene smirked as he kicked his feet on the table.

Tony glared at him as he watched some TV. Then Tony slid the table from under Genes feet and watched them fall. He slid the Table further so that Gene couldn't get it back. Growling could be heard from behind him but he just smiled and looked back to the TV.

Gene slid onto the floor besides Tony and stared him down, glaring daggers. Tony turned and looked at him, sticking his tongue out before looking away.

A huff was heard before Gene tackled Tony to the floor.

"Hey! Get off me you lug!" Gene held on to Tony tightly, pinning him down to the floor.

Tony tried to squirm out of the hold that he was in. By the time he had stopped to catch his breath, he had moved the couch a few feet from where they were.

Realizing that he couldn't win in strength, Tony decided to do something else. He licked Gene's neck.

"Ah,what the!" Tony took Genes surprise and threw him off. At the last second Gene held on to Tony and they landed in reverse positions, Tony on top of Gene.

"Seriously man!" Gene continued holding on to Tony's waist while Tony sat on him, struggling to get loose.

Gene started laughing at Tony and Tony started slapping Genes chest.

"Lemme go!"

"Naw. I was comfortable before you moved my feet." Gene squeezed his sides and got a small squeak.

Gene smirked. "Are we ticklish?"

"I will destroy you." Tony glared down at him.

"We'll see." Gene started his tickle attack. He started at Tony's sides where he had figured out that he was ticklish in the first place. Then he started on his stomach and underarms.

He had Tony giggling and squirming out of control. He didn't even need to hold Tony anymore. He was in control.

He started sitting up, still tickling Tony before he grabbed him, wrapping his arms all around Tony in a tight embrace.

"This is totally not fair."

"Who told you that I was fair?" Gene smirked at Tony. They were face to face and Tony started to pout before plopping his head down on Genes shoulder. He muttered a soft, "You suck" before staying quiet. He was trying to catch his breath from being tickled.

"Mhm." Gene held Tony. He didn't know why he was holding Tony the way that he was, but he was. He looked to where Tony had put his head down and let his eyes travel. They went to the bare neck of Tony. It looked milky and in the dimly lit room. And smooth, it looked smooth. Almost lick-able.

Actually, it was very lick-able.

Tony was stunned. He looked up to see a grinning Gene. "Did you just lick me?"

"Yes. I did. But you can't really say much about it since you also licked me." Genes grin got bigger.

Tony squirmed some more. "Yes, but I only did that to get you off of me. Not for some sick entertainment!" He got his arms between Gene and himself and started to push. Gene held him tighter.

Tony groaned in frustration and Gene smiled.

Seeing Tony get bothered over a little licking amused Gene. So he decided to do it some more and brought Tony's neck closer so he could lick it a few more times. He made one giant path of saliva up Tony's neck, earning a shiver from Tony.

"Don't do that!" Gene received a slap on his head and a few more after that. Like a cat.

Gene grinned and he started leaning forward slowly until Tony figured out what was happening and held on to his neck. Then he leaned all the way forward, Tony's back on the carpeted ground underneath them both.

He didn't know what he was doing, just that he wanted to do more then just lick Tony's neck. No, he wanted to bite it, suck it and then he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to do so much more then that too. But he just really wanted to kiss Tony. And that was what he was gonna do. Kiss him.

"Gene? What are you-" Tony was surprised by the unexpected kiss that came his way. And he was surprised by the way that Gene held him or that he closed his eyes and he kissed back.

He never kissed anyone before and he didn't Gene making fun of him after this, so he let Gene do all the work. Following what Gene was doing, he timidly exploring the new available space. He let himself get lost in the kiss even though he knew that he wouldn't know what to do after it.

Gene, he didn't know what he was doing. But he knew that Tony was responding and that was good enough for him. He thought that Tony was kind of cute, the timidness that he had was cute also. It was just as cute and he loved how it felt.

But there was a buzzing somewhere. Tony pulled back and forced Gene to open his eyes.

"Gene, that's my phone. I need to get it." Tony whispered.

Gene closed his eyes and sighed, he opened his arms and allowed Tony out. He opened them again to see Tony reach for his cell somewhere in the couch and answer it.

"Hi Rhodey." Tony listened to the other side of the phone as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm at Gene's place."

Blah blah blah.

"We fell in a river."

More blah blah blah.

"I'll start heading home now. Jeez, what are you? My mother?" Tony rolled his eyes once more.

"Bye! See ya in like, 30." Tony hung up and glanced back at Gene.

"Time for you to go?"

"Yea." Tony gathered up his clothes and headed to the bathroom with his shoulders hunched in.

Gene sat where he had been since the phone buzzed. He didn't know what to say now since he hadn't thought this far. Or what to do. Or how to deal with this in the future.

He slapped his forehead.

Tony came back out and collected his other things, putting his phone in his pocket and pulling on his shoes.

Gene got up and got his coat. "Here, I would bet that it's even colder now." He held out his coat and watched as Tony took it and put it on.

"Thanks." Gene nodded and walked with Tony to the door.

"See ya later Tony." He watched as Tony nodded and waved his hand before heading out. He didn't breath until the door closed.

They both didn't know what was gonna happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Look at this. There's a number 3. :) yay. See, told ya there was another. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed your thanksgiving. I wasn't going to update this until sometime next week but I decided that I would.**

**Also, my other story that was up for adoption, The experienced and The rookie, has been adopted by Serena-loves-Angst. Support her and my baby!**

* * *

**When all falls apart**

_**Chapter Three**_

Tony awoke to light on his face. It was a horrible light that meant daytime. He pulled his blanket higher as an attempt to block any light that was breaking through his pitch black curtains. His attempt was futile, he could feel the heat through the blanket. It was weird since it was so cold last night when he was with Gene.

Oh Gene. What did he do last night with Gene? It wasn't much but it was still something. And that small something wasn't so great in his mind. The actual thing, the kissing, was great but the concept wasn't. And now he was confusing himself.

He sat up and sighed. Then he looked up at his window. Somehow, the curtains had separated from each other a little bit. He never did that. He always kept them close. He hated sunlight sneaking in as he tried to sleep. Sneaky little bastard.

The covers got thrown back as he swung his feet over his bed. Stupid curtains, making him get up. He walked over to his windows and closed the curtains all the way, making sure that no light would get pass them again so that he could sleep in peace tomorrow and not wake up early like today and think about embarrassing things and have to worry about them. Stupid sunlight.

He sighed again and combed his fingers through his hair. He had gotten soaked yesterday in river water. And although he had gotten out of the cold and in warm, dry clothes, he never took a shower. When he came back home last night, he was met at the front door with an angry Rhodey, demanding to know where he went and how he ended up falling in a river then at Genes. And honestly, Tony just didn't feel like talking.

He told him that he would tell him tomorrow, that he was tired and needed sleep. Tomorrow was today and Rhodey would be asking. And dealing with an angry, demanding Rhodey while you feel disgusted, is not a good experience. You'll tell him whatever he wants to hear just because you feel gross and want to get away from him.

Tony huffed as he walked to his dresser to collect clean clothes. Then he gawked when he realized just what time it was. 6:20 in the morning. Why was he up? And why was the sun up? Stupid sun.

Grumbling and being careful of his ankle, he went about, collecting all his things that he would need for his shower, banging his good foot a few times into something hard.

He didn't know how long he spent in the shower, but it was long enough to make all the water go cold and even after it did, he was still in there. Every part of his body was repeatedly scrubbed and rinsed until it was red.

When he got out, the sun was high in the sky and shining bright. He never bothered to look at the clock because he didn't want to know the time. So he just got dressed instead. His normal orange T-shirt and real blue jeans. His hair was still wet so he just shook it out a bit before he brushed his teeth and stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and so much better then he did when he woke up.

The feeling didn't last too long. People were up and downstairs. People he didn't feel the need to see. Crawling back into bed seemed like a plan.

"Tony! Is that you? Come down here. Gene and Pepper are here." It was Rhodey that yelled for him. If that Rhodey and the other two were here, then his mom must have already gone to work for the day and wouldn't be back for a long time. And she probably already knew about his late stroll too.

"Tony?" It sounded like Rhodey had climbed a few steps.

"I'll be down there in a little bit. Let me just put some socks on or something. My feet are cold." Tony turned around without waiting for some kind of reply and headed to his room. He really did want socks. The flooring downstairs was wood and very cold.

His clock said 8. Who would invite their friends over at this time, much less be up?

Rhodey. That's who.

Tony went and found some socks and plopped down on the bed. He lazily pulled the socks on, taking his sweet time, not in any rush to go downstairs and face Rhodey. Or Gene. Oh, he hadn't thought on what he would do next time they met up.

He slapped himself. All he was thinking was idiot.

"Tony, c'mon! You're gonna miss all the fun!" Was screamed up the stairs.

"Pepper! What are you talking about? Go sit back down while we wait." Followed suit.

More arguing also followed that. The only voice that wasn't heard was Genes. Which Tony didn't know if it made him happy or sad. Tony was confused now when it came to the subject of Gene. How was he gonna get through this one?

"Tony?" He looked up to see Rhodeys head pop in. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear Rhodey coming.

"Hey. Found my socks." He pointed down to the One and a half covered feet. He didn't put the other one on all the way so he reached down to fix it. That's when Rhodey noticed the ace bandage.

"Tony, what happened to your ankle?" Rhodey came closer, bending on one knee to take a look. He took it in his hands to examine it as Tony spoke.

"I told ya yesterday that Gene and I fell into that river? Well, I twisted my ankle too. That's why we went back to his house. It was closer."

Rhodey looked up to meet Tony's eyes. "You know, when I called you, you should have told me this. Mom would have went and picked you up."

Tony just shrugged. "It's fine, Gene helped." Before Rhodey could ask another question, Tony interrupted him with one of his own. "And exactly why are they're people over at 8 in the morning?"

Rhodey stood up and grabbed one of Tony's hands. "Remember? We were all planning on seeing that movie together but we didn't know when? Well, we figured it out. It was just pure luck that you were awake when you were." Tony got pulled up off his bed and started getting pushed to the door.

It took them a bit to get downstairs because of Tony's ankle but they made it. When they got down, Pepper was talking Genes ears off and he looked like he was more interested in what was happening on the news then what she was saying.

"We have time before the movie starts so we can just chill here. My mom's gonna come back and take us there so let's sit." Tony took the seat next to Pepper and turned his attention to the news.

They were all quietly talking as the watched the TV, Pepper laughing at something that Rhodey said or something that she remembered while Gene and Tony were silent most of the time. A loud screaming sound grabbed their attention and they bolted to the balcony.

"What was that?" Pepper yelled. Looking over to the other three people on the balcony also wondering the same thing while they looked out for something suspicious.

The heard a big crash like sound before they say it. The big fire mushroom that appeared in the sky. They watched in fascination at the growing mushroom collecting gray smoke afterward. Then the news behind them sounded off. The breaking news sector came on and all four teens went back inside to watch.

They were far from where they had wanted to be. The smoke to dangerous to be in. On the screen, you could see twisted buildings and parts scattered. There were people screaming as they were still running, some limping away from the dust cloud. Then the camera-man started zooming to something in the middle of the disaster site.

A pile of twisted metal where the Stark Tower once stood.

* * *

** You'll get the next chapter soon. :) Reply.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Sorry about the lateness and the shortness. I wanted to finish the 5th chapter before I posted but I haven't and thought that you've waited long enough. It'll get done though so no worries. Um, I have no idea why this one is short guess it just is and hopefully I can make the next a tad bit longer. Anyways enjoy and please, review. Don't be shy. :}

* * *

**When all falls apart**

_**Chapter four**_

The four teenagers were still standing as they watched the news. Warnings were breaking out on the screen, telling people to get into their basements or hide under something sturdy. The person on TV was trying to talk, walk and avoid falling debris all at the same time. The camera-man wasn't as lucky as her, he got hit and knocked out cold.

After that, the only thing that you could see on the TV was a sideways world and some feet.

Pepper broke the silence when her phone went off, it was her dad. Calling to see if they were all right because the theater was near the Stark building. Gene sat down as she walked to another room only to look up at Tony and see his face.

When everything gets taken away from you, what do you do?

How do react.

"Tony." Gene started to move as Rhodey snapped out of his surprise and rushed over to Tony.

"Hey Tony, sit down." He started dragging his friend, gently pushing him onto the couch.

Tony was overwhelmed. Rhodey could see that. He just lost the thing that he's been aiming for and all that was of his dad.

He sat down on the couch with Tony and started to hold him. It would have looked weird to anyone who didn't know how close they were but Rhodey didn't really care. Not now. And he didn't take his eyes off of Tony until he felt the couch dip from the other side. He looked up and saw a worried Gene. They looked at each other until Pepper came back, stopping for a moment before going to stand behind the couch.

"That was my dad, he was making sure that we were OK. He's there right now. At the site. He says that it's bad. Metal is twisted together and... people are, mangled." Pepper looked sick talking about it. She excused herself to get a glass of water and some air.

The three boys sat in silence, staring at the TV as the camera skimmed over all the damage that had been done not even five minutes ago.

And they stayed like that for what seemed like hours before they heard a door slam open and the sound of heels running towards them.

"Rhodey! Tony!" They looked up as the saw Rhodeys mom come into the room. She didn't look too good.

"Mom? Are you OK?" Rhodey stood up, one of his hands still resting on Tony's shoulder.

"Am I OK? I'm fine. I was just worried as hell. I didn't know if you guys decided to just walk there!" She came running over and wrapped her arms around Rhodey and Tony. Snapping Tony out of his thoughts. She squeezed them both and kissed their foreheads.

"I'm just glad that you're both safe." She paused and looked over to Gene who was sitting on the couch and to Pepper who just came back. "And your friends too."

Pepper laughed a little, make making the room lighter.

Then there was a knock on the door and Rhodeys mom went to answer it. She came back with a man in a black suit following behind her.

"Tony." He looked up and saw Rhodeys mom stop but the man still walking, to him.

"I am FBI Agent Fornell. I am here to take you into both custody and under protection. Collect some things that you're going to need ,quickly, then come to the car. You might want to bring your friends too." After he said that he turned and faced Rhodeys mom. "You can either come now or stay and gather your things. We'll leave a car for you. Please hurry." Then he walked out, leaving the room in silence.

"What a nice fellow." Pepper rolled her eyes. Then she excused herself. Wanting to get to her dad more then anything.

"I should go. I don't know what they're going to do and I don't want you to deal with it on your own." Rhodeys mom started getting her coat and things.

"I'll stay mom. I'll out some of our things in a luggage bag and then have the car take me. Gene can go with Tony for moral support." Rhodey smiled and started walking upstairs. "I'll get your things too Tony!"

"Let's go boys." Rhodeys mom walked out.

Tony looked up at Gene and met his eyes. Gene smiled and nodded to the door. Tony blushed and started walking.

"Hey Tony, don't forget your coat. It's still cold out there." Gene watched as Tony's face got brighter as he turned back and grabbed his coat. And Gene laughed as he walked out.

* * *

**Don't be a Grinch, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** AHA! Here is the 5th chapter for all of you people who still like me and my stories. No one reviews though :( y'all are making me sad ya know. Any who, enjoy it! And, as a side note, this story will be finished soon and I have no plans for any other ones. :) Does anyone have any suggestions? Ones that I like doing are on my page.

* * *

**When all falls apart**

_**Chapter five**_

"Alright Tony, can I assume that you know the reason that you're here with us?" Agent Fornell sat across the table, holding a file as he faced Tony.

When they got here, Fornell had all of them separated for different things. Tony was placed into a small room with a one-way glass window. If he could make an educated guess, he would have to say that he was in an interrogation room. But it wasn't really a guess. The chairs that they were sitting on were uncomfortable. He hadn't even been there for ten minutes and his butt hurt. Well, it felt like ten minutes. It was a guess.

It took Agent Fornell forever before he finally came in and sat down. He brought in another agent but he stood by the door, watching. Before Agent Fornell had even said a word to Tony, he started conversing with the other agent. They did that for about two minutes before they even said "hi" to Tony. It was a bit rude and Tony felt awkward. They were trying to intimidate Tony. For what? Well, he didn't know. He assumed that it had something to do with his whole life exploding.

To them, he was their prime suspect. Great right?

He had an idea why they would think that though. They could think that since Stane took over the company, Tony hated him. And let's be honest, Tony did hate him. For all they know, that hatred might have become rage that could lead him to blow up his entire future. Murder the guy that ruined it all. Or the attempted murder of the guy who ruined it all. They hadn't told Tony if he was dead or not. Maybe they're waiting for him to conform it.

But after the two agents conversation and after they finally said hi, then they started talking.

"I assume that this visit has to do with my dads tower blowing up." Tony sat higher in his uncomfortable seat.

"You don't view it as yours?" Fornell sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. The other agent just stood by the door, watching Tony.

"No. It wouldn't have been mine until I turned eighteen. So I would have taken over in about a year. Give or take a few months." Tony looked down. Exactly what was he going to take over when he was eighteen.

Fornell nodded. "Alright. Look kid," he leaned forward. "I don't think that you blew up the tower. But you are a suspect, really our only suspect that we can think of. But since there is no proof that it was you, we would like to keep you under protection. Whoever did this blew up the Stark Tower and you're part of that. Since we not sure, we'll be keeping you in custody. Do you understand?" Fornell looked at Tony, waiting for an answer. The other agent too.

"I understand it. But before you go, do you think that I could either get a more comfortable seat or a different room with a comfortable seat? Because I haven't even been in here for an hour and I already cannot feel my butt." Tony offered up a small smile. He really couldn't feel his butt.

Fornell gave a little chuckle before nodding his head. "Yea, these seats are incredibly uncomfortable. But they're part of our technique at getting answers." He mentioned to the other agent. "Agent Lou here, will take you to a different room. Actually, he'll take you to your friend, um, Gene, I think it was. Mrs. Rhodes is with a different agent, talking about history and crap that I don't even know of. Lawyers and all. Come on kid." Fornell stood up and opened the door. He told Tony to follow Agent Lou and that he would see him later.

Tony followed Lou through hallways and work spaces. It was strange. Every time that he passed someone, they started staring at him. Maybe he was well known throughout the agency. He did survive a plane crash after all and his father couldn't be found.

They turned a corner into a small room. The agent stopped against the door frame and nodded to the room. It had a snack machine, plushy chairs and a Gene.

"Alright boys, stay here and behave. If you need anything, just call out to the nearest agent. The bathroom is over that way. Behave." Lou showed them the bathroom and walked to the nearest agent, asking him to keep a eye on the two.

"Hey Tony. Sit down. So, how was it?" Gene handed a soda to Tony when he sat down. Tony hummed his thank you before taking a sip. Then he sighed.

"I am a suspect in blowing up my fathers tower. And I'm also in protective custody" Tony sighed again and laid his head on the table. He mumbled a small, "This sucks" before looking up again at Gene.

"What about you Gene? Have you been sitting here the whole time or did they question you too?" Tony sat back up, his hands in between his thighs and his shoulders slumped. He only woke up no more then a hour and a half. What a sucky day.

"They did question me a bit. Like what we did today, what we were planning to do today, how I knew you and how close we were." Gene paused and smirked as he watched Tony take another drink of his soda. "I told them that we were in a sexual relationship."

He watched as Tony chocked on his drink, spat it out, coughed and turn red. "You said what?"

Gene put his hands up in defense. "I'm joking, I'm joking. I told them that we were friends. Not the best of friends but friendly enough to hang out, outside of school. I just wanted to see your reaction." He sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head as he laughed and Tony growled.

"You suck."

"Yea, I've been told that recently. Actually, it was sometime yesterday if I recall, you said it three times." Gene smiled at him.

"I'll have to add to that number." Tony looked around for some napkins. There was pop everywhere and it was already starting to get sticky. He got up when he spotted some.

"How about we lay in bed sometime and you can say it?" Gene wiggled his eyebrows.

Tony grabbed a few forks and started throwing them at Gene. Watching as Gene had to duck or when he just swat them away like they were flies or something. It went like this for a few minutes before Tony got tired of it and took his napkins and sat back down.

"Why would you throw forks?" Gene put his elbows on the tables and rested his head on his hands, staring at Tony.

"Would you rather I stab you with them?" Tony had to wipe down the table, getting up once to get sanitizer to help with the stickiness.

When he was done, he sat back down and sank into his seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither looking at one another.

"Hey Tony?" Gene kept his eyes on the table.

"Whaddya want Gene?" Tony looked up.

"You seem to be avoiding what happened at my place. And you were avoiding me this morning." Gene looked up to meet Tony's eyes.

He saw Tony's face light up as he tried to hide it.

"At least you haven't forgotten about it." He put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands.

Tony glanced up at him quickly before looking back at the table. "How can I? It's all that I can think about."

Gene smiled. "Good. I'm glad that it's not just me." He paused for Tony to look up a bit. "I didn't just kiss you for the hell of it Tony. It meant something and it's something that I would like to take further with you. But I need to know how you feel. And I know that right now isn't the best of times but I was gonna do this anyway and the waiting is killing me. I need to know that you feel something for me too."

Tony stared into his eyes. He looked desperate, and scared. "I don't know Gene. I'm sorry. Just right now, I don't know anything." Tony looked down. He didn't want to see Gene's face. But he didn't get any reply until he heard a chair move next to him and a hand grab his.

Gene came to his side, a small reassuring smile on his face. "I know. I just want you to think about it. Know that I'll be here if you need me too." Gene got on his knees in front of Tony and pulled him into a hug.

Tony's head stayed in the crook of Gene's neck. His arms between the two of them as his hands held on to Genes shirt. Gene had his arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and holding them. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever until they heard Rhodey's mom coming down the hall with Agent Fornell. They had to separate and Gene had to get back on his chair.

"Tony? Gene?"

"Over here Roberta." Tony called out.

The watched the door and saw her and Agent Fornell come around the corner. She had a small smile on her face as she came and put Tony in a very strong bear hug.

As she pulled away, she tapped Genes leg and smiled at him before looking back at Tony.

"They want us to stay here for a little while. Give them a chance to catch the guy and figure out that you're not the one behind this. They have a small place that they can fit us in during this time. We can't stay at my house since someone may be targeting you." She looked at Gene. "While they try to catch the guy, they don't want any friends visit us. As a precaution of course."

Gene nodded his understanding and gave a small smile to both of them.

As Fornell came forward a step to speak to them, a loud sound was heard and the entire building shook. There was screaming coming from some of the agents as an alert came over the speaker system. Fornell ran to the doorway and then to the window that everyone was crowding. Roberta came after him and then there was Tony and Gene, who slowly but curiously, tried to look out the window.

They saw a dust cloud in the sky. It was the second one that they had saw that day and it was nothing compared to the first one that they had saw earlier. Smaller. They couldn't see fire, nothing collapsed, and the dramatic effect was as big.

"Where did it hit?"

No one was sure who asked it but the question sent everything into a flurry. The phones started ringing, everything started moving, people started speaking at once and someone kept demanding to know where it hit.

Tony stood by the window and looked out of it, turning his head ever so to see the commotion behind him. Roberta was with Fornell, talking like a lawyer and a concerned citizen at the same time. And Gene was next to him, looking out the window with awe.

Then the moment seemed to hit him in his gut as Roberta screamed and collapsed to the ground. Sobbing, she started crying out that it wasn't true. Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he walked to her.

"Roberta?"

She looked up and grabbed him, pulling him down as she held him and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt Gene come over and stand on their side. Then he looked at Fornell who stared back with concern and alarm in his eyes. And it hit him again.

Rhodey.

* * *

**Another side note: **_Happy New Years!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Like seriously, oh my God, it's getting harder to write now that it's almost at the end... AHHH, THE END? Yes, the end. But dear God, I know how it's going to end, I know what's going to happen, I know everything! Just not how to freaking right it. How, annoying... Dammit all!

* * *

**When all falls apart**

Chapter Six

The media was eating it up. Both explosions were being shown on TV at the same time. There were witnesses talking to reporters about what they saw while they were running away. People were being told to stay inside and keep their families together.

Behind the reporter, you could see military coming in from behind. They were already directing traffic on the streets and side walk. Their tents were being set up and as quickly as they came, they were ready for anything. They HQ set up by what was left of the Stark Tower. Medics, firefighters, and cops were all being directed on what to do.

You could see people on stretchers being carried to a special area for the wounded.

Then they showed the second bombing by itself. It was Rhodey's house. What was left of it. There was a big crater were it once stood. The houses next to it were destroyed but something was still there. They saw the car that was waiting for Rhodey when the camera man roamed his camera around the neighborhood. It was flipped over and the driver in it was dead.

The reporter on the station had said that at least eight were dead and no one was sure if there was someone in the house that was the intended target.

No one that was anywhere near it.

Fornell had took them to the directors office, trying to get them away from the TV and any eyes, and sat them on the empty couch. He gave a sympathetic look before nodding at the Director and walking out, making sure to close the door behind him.

The Director stay silent for a few minutes. He sat in the chair across from the couch and watched them.

Roberta had been sobbing quietly when Fornell walked them up the stairs to put them in the office. She was still sobbing, trying to stop long enough to figure out what to do.

"I should have stayed. That should have been me. He should have came with you Tony. I would know what to pack." She stayed silent after that. Her head never leaving Tony's shoulder. Tony hugged her. He didn't know what else to do. He looked at the Director.

"Ms. Rhodes. We are contacting your husband right now. I think that, considering what has happened and will happen, he should be here. You'll be able to see him in a few hours when he gets here." The Director stayed silent.

Roberta started lifting her head, staring at the Director. Her make-up had ran down her cheeks. Her nose and eyes were red, and tears were still coming down as she looked at him.

"Have you told him anything yet?"

"No. I thought that you might want to tell him or have him near you. If you would like me to tell him, then I will."

"No. That's fine. I would like to tell him. James is our child."

The Director sighed before getting up. He straightened out his suit and started walking to the door. "Then excuse me. I am sorry about your loss, but I have a whole agency and city to assure." He nodded and then walked out, leaving the three alone.

It became quiet once again. Roberta was looking at the floor, Tony was still looking at the door and Gene was staring at Tony. They would look at each other every once and awhile but then Tony would look away and stare at the door again. Gene would stare out the window.

Roberta didn't lift her head, but her eyes wandered up time from time to look at the boys. She saw how they avoided each others eyes and looked the other way. One would take small glances when he was sure that the other wasn't paying any attention.

She cleared her throat and lifted her head when it became to much. Their body language said it all. As happy as she was for them, and as much as she would've enjoyed teasing them about it. It wasn't the right time for it. She had to get out of there. She had plans to make.

"Gene." She watched as he looked at her. "Stay with Tony. I have to, figure things out. I have no idea what I'll tell my husband. I'll see if you guys can go somewhere."

She squeezed Tony before getting up. She wiped her eyes and gave a small smile. "You two behave. And just remember, you're not alone so don't do anything here." Then she slowly started to walk out.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Before she closed the door, she gave a smile back at Gene. Gene stared at the door confused, before looking at Tony. His cheeks were stained red.

"She didn't mean what I think she might have meant, did she?" He watched as Tony covered his face with his hands. She meant what he thought she might have meant after all.

"Don't you dare say anything. Anything at all." Tony hid his face in his hands as Gene gave a small chuckle at his expense.

"But I just got permission from an adult to do, adult things. And I get to do them all to you." Gene got up from his seat and walked over to Tony, plopping on the couch next to him and putting his arm around his shoulders.

Tony raised his head to say something but Gene pulled him closer to his chest. "I'm sorry Tony."

Tony tensed up a bit then he relaxed and put his arms around Genes waist, clinging to the back of Genes shirt. It was his turn to cry on somebody.

You could see Roberta looking through the window, watching the boys. She no longer held the smile on her face as she walked away.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Few people talked around the three visitors. Roberta stayed near the doors, waiting for the Army to deliver her husband. He didn't know anything, a request to the Army from her. She needed to tell him herself.

The boys were still together in the Directors office. Ever since Tony cried on Genes shoulder, Gene hadn't let him out of his sight. He would do everything for Tony. Short of going to the bathroom for him. But he did go with him.

It was just to make sure that nothing happened and no one came up to try and talk to him. They might have been in a government building but these people had freaking googly eyes. They kept staring at Tony like he was something to dissect. Gene refused to pass the scallop.

So mainly, they stayed curled up on the couch waiting for directions on what they were to do. Find out where they were to go from here.

* * *

**Short, I know. I'm hoping the next will be a lot longer. Anyways, don't forget to review. Show me some love people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** OMG! OK, see ya at the end and then I'll talk to ya!

* * *

**When all falls apart**

Chapter Seven

It was a heart wrenching scene.

It had taken the army a few hours to get here and a matter of minutes before Mr. Rhodes was on the ground, gripping his wife. Tony and Gene had came out of the room and stood on the balcony, watching from a far. Tony was afraid to be near him, just in case he blamed Tony for the death of Rhodey.

Why wouldn't he? Tony blamed himself. This person was after Tony and because of that, Rhodey was dead. He would be the person to blame everything on. He was almost as bad as the actual killer in his head.

Tony's eyes started to water and he tried with all his might to blink back the tears. But as he watched as Mr. Rhodes broke down and held on to his wife, he couldn't hold it. Rhodey would never be able to stand by their sides anymore. A tear trickled down. He was losing the battle.

Gene took hold of him, holding on to him tightly. He couldn't do much but being there for Tony was something. And these tensions were going to be here for a long time.

Tony had tensed at first when he was pulled into the hug. But the soft touch was far more welcomed then the tears that had slowly started to cascade down his face. He relaxed into the hug, putting his head on Genes chest to hide the tears.

"Can we go back into the office?" Tony asked weakly.

Gene took hold of Tony, slowly guiding Tony back to the office. He shut the door quietly behind him, pausing only for a moment to look at the Rhodes. They hadn't moved from their position. Then he whisked Tony into a full, hard hug.

They stood by the door, neither of them moving as Tony once again broke out into sobs. He held on so tightly to Genes shirt that his knuckles were white and his clenched fist was shaking. After a few minutes, he calmed down and and parted from Gene a little bit but still stayed in a weak embrace with him.

Tony stared out of the window behind the directors desk. "I'm sorry."

"No. You're welcome." Gene cupped Tony's chin and turned his head slowly so that he was looking up at his face.

"You're welcome." Gene said as he kissed Tony's forehead.

Tony put his arms around Genes waist and squeezed a bit. "Thank you."

Gene gave him a small smile before he bent down and gave Tony a small peck. "Come on, let's sit back on the couch. OK?" Gene waited before Tony nodded a little bit.

Tony pulled back a little and wiped whatever tears were still left on his face. As he followed Gene back to the couch, he was able to glance out the window leading out to the department. He caught a glimpse of Mr. Rhodes before he quickly looked away. If he thought any more about it, he'd break down in tears again. He had done that too much already. It needed to pass.

As they sat down, Tony spoke up. "Do you think that he'll blame me?" He was looking down as he asked and waited.

It was said so quietly that Gene had strained to make out what had been said. Then he thought for a moment and put Tony back in a tight embrace. "No, because it's not your fault. You're not to blame for anything." He started to stroke Tony's hair.

"But what if he does? What then?" Tony grabbed back on to Genes shirt and buried himself back into Genes chest.

"He has no reason to. But if he does, well, then I don't know what will happen. Bot don't worry about it too much. Roberta will help him through this. The only person she blames this on and is the bad guy. Not you. It'll never be you."

Gene wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him into his lap. Then he picked up his face again and looked into his eyes. "Never you, ya hear?" Gene then leaned in close and kissed his nose before capturing his lips.

Tony's eyes closed as he followed Gene into the kiss. It wasn't like the ones when they where at his house. It was slower and full of love and protection. It was love and what Tony needed the most right now.

They broke apart after a bit. Tony's arms had wrapped around Genes neck during the kiss and they stayed there. "I'll never let you go Tony. Forever and always, you'll be mine."

Tony gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Their moment was cut short as they heard people coming up the stairs. Mr. Rhodes was demanding to see Tony. There was something in his voice that made Tony look at the door before he felt Gene lift him up.

"I'd be strange if they saw you sitting on my lap. We weren't doing anything naughty." Gene smirked a bit before he plopped Tony on the couch right next to him, slinging he arm over Tony's shoulder a second before the door opened.

Mr. Rhodes stood in the door way with Roberta standing behind him, holding on to his arm. He stared at Tony with wide eyes before tears started streaming down his face. He broke free from Roberta and took long strides to the couch before dropping to his knees in front of Tony.

He grabbed Tony's hands before pulling him down into a hug, shakily holding in to him. Tony didn't know that Roberta was heading for them until he felt her join them. She pulled in Gene and held the boys together.

Tony brought his head down when tears started threateningly overflow. Roberta softly took his head and brought it to her chest and kept it there as she continued to hug him, stroking his hair.

He wasn't going to let himself cry.

There was a hand on his back, soothing him.

He wasn't going to cry.

Mr. Rhodes was openly sobbing on his legs.

He wasn't gonna cry.

Roberta kissed the top of his head before pulling away, giving him a small smile. "We're going to be together, alright? I promise you this."

Tony gave her a slight nod before looking up. Agent Fornell was standing in the doorway, watching them. There were several agents behind him, looking the other was as the blocked the open door from prying eyes.

Fornell looked back to say something to them before stepping all the way in. He waited for the door to close before he continued walking over Tony. He stopped in front of him and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. and Mr. Rhodes. I would like to talk to you about the set up of the protection detail. We still have no idea who the suspect is but I think it's safe to say that We can't leave Tony alone without protection and I'm sure he doesn't want to stay here anymore then he already has to. If we could, I would like to do it before the media begins to stir."

Roberta straightened and stood up. "Where do you plan to move us? It's not like I have a home anymore and I'm planning my sons funeral that will be here, and I will be there."

Fornell looked down. "I know but we haven't figured that part out yet. We thought it's be best if you were involved in the plans. So if you'd please, I-"

"My house."

The room became silent and all eyes went to Tony. Tony looked up to meet Fornells stare.

"I don't know who the suspect is and I doubt that they'll stop so my house is probably the safest place in the world for me to be. It has several security, defense systems in place and it's big enough for all of us. Also it's not a dirty hotel." Tony sat up a bit straighter.

He hadn't been to his place for awhile. There was probably dust everywhere. Yes, he would use his lab that was still there but he didn't step foot into the living areas. It could have been falling apart for all he knew.

"Does it have a security office?" Fornell was still looking at him.

"Yea. It's in the middle of the house. It's probably better then this places security system. All I'll have to do is reboot it back up." He looked up at the ceiling.

"It's not on right now?"

"Oh, it's on. But it's in sleep mode. Just to keep everything locked up and people out." It wasn't running for somebody's protection. It hasn't done that for about a year.

Fornell stayed quiet for a moment. It looked like he was thinking. "Alright. I'll have a few people go and check it out." Fornell walked out, having a quick word with his agents.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to stay there Tony?" Roberta was looking at Tony.

"Yea, it's fine. There's a guest room that you two can stay in. Also, I'm not a real big fan of hotel" Tony managed a small smile for her before slumping back on the couch.

"Anthony." Tony looked down at Mr. Rhodes. He was still on his knees. "If you need anything boy, don't hesitate to ask." He moved to stand up, needing some assistance from his wife, then walked over to a chair and sat down, staring out a window and watching the cars go by on the street.

The car ride to Tony's was uneventful. Every single person in there, including the agents that were with them, didn't say a single word. Instead they all stared out the windows or looked over the file that they had been given.

Mr. Rhodes sat straight and still, staring past the agents and out the window. The only thing not in tune with the rest of his body was his hand, it was resting in his wife's thigh. Both of her hands were securely over his.

Tony was in between her and Gene, slightly leaning on Genes shoulder with his eyes closed. He wanted it to look like he was sleeping, slightly embarrassed that he was touching Gene in front of people.

Gene had been asked to stay with Tony for Awhile by Roberta. He would stay with Tony in his room, making sure that he had a friend around and a pair of eyes on him at all times. Well, that was what Roberta had told him but he was pretty sure that she knew what was going to actually happen. Even if she didn't know the whole story of how they got to where they were going.

When they had gotten to the house, Tony lead them up the driveway, passing a few of the agents that had been sent there earlier. The front gate needed both an eye and hand scan before it would open. And the door required voice recognition before it unlocked.

He had lead Fornell and his other agents to the security office where he sat down and started to reboot the entire system. He also put in some password protections for some of the rooms like his lab and his bedroom.

If he and Gene were to actually do something, he didn't want to be aware of the prying eyes that would see. This way, the only people that would know what they were doing and see it, was them.

Which actually wasn't as comforting as it should be. It was more nerve wrecking the more he thought about it.

Tony wasn't very experienced in that field and didn't know how he would react. Or how it would feel and what the hell his face would be doing during it.

His face lit up just thinking about it and he wasn't in the best of places to be thinking about it.

Surrounded by agents and that all had their eyes on him.

"This should do it. Just use these" He pointed to the joysticks on the control panel. "To move the cameras if necessary. If you guys have any other questions then please, ask. But don't touch anything unless you have to." He walked out, making sure that he kept the door behind them and headed to the family room.

His house was big. It wasn't like a Mansion or Ranch but a pretty decent size. Still, he didn't have tons of guest rooms. Just that they were huge, the rooms and all. And the technology in the house was pretty awesome too.

As he walked into the family room, Gene was waiting on the couch for him. Roberta was in the kitchen separating the McDonalds for them to eat and Mr. Rhodes was on the balcony.

When he sat down, Gene automatically reached out, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Are they all set up?"

"Yea. Now I think that they're playing with it a bit." Tony looked at Gene and smiled. "So, what's on?"

"Eh, not much. Spongebob's on. It's gonna be on for hours." Gene picked up the remote and handed it to Tony. "Go T.V searching."

As he T.V searched, Roberta came in with sandwiches and pop. She handed the boys theirs before sitting hers down and heading to the balcony with another plate and a beer. They watched as she quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. She went to Mr. Rhodes and knelt down, handing him his food and cupping his chin with her hands. She was saying something but it was unheard by the boys, the glass door blocking any words that were spoken.

She came back in after a few minutes, leaving him with a quick kiss before joining the boys back in the family room.

"So, what are we watching?" She began on her sandwich as she watched the T.V.

Tony took the T.V out of guide, The yellow sponge on the screen was laughing with that pink star. "I guess that we're watching this." They sat in silence for awhile, munching on their food.

Roberta finished first and placed her plate on the table. She leaned back into the chair she was sitting in and stared at the boys. "We made the arrangements. Rhodey's funeral is tomorrow."

Tony stopped chewing and looked at Roberta. He never thought that he'd ever be burying his friend.

"What time?" Gene asked.

"Around ten. But we'll have to be there a few hours earlier since we're the family. So I'll be waking you two up around seven so you can shower and eat." The show was being entirely ignored now.

"I don't have anything to wear." Gene informed her.

"I know. I was thinking about stopping at your house while I was out later tonight and picking up some things for you. I have to go out anyways because we need food and other things, like clothes."

"Alright, we'll go to bed early. Actually, even if it's only seven right now, maybe we should go get ready?" Gene looked at Tony.

Tony was still trying to comprehend what was going to happen tomorrow when Gene asked him the question. But he nodded anyways. He let Gene turn off the T.V, take hold of his hand and drag him to his room. He had to tell him he was going the wrong way a few times but they eventually got there.

"So, you have any comfortable clothes in that dresser or a robot that might eat me?" Gene shut the door behind them and locked it before going for the dresser. He opened it before he received an answer and pulled out some articles of clothing, throwing them at Tony.

"Get in these." He watched as Tony walked to his bathroom and softly closed the door behind him. He sighed and then stripped down to his boxers.

He was sitting on the bed when Tony came out. Tony's face became instantly red before he could look away.

"I know right. That's what happens to me every morning I look into the mirror." Tony rolled his eyes as he watched Gene grin ear to ear before throwing his clothes at him. He walked to the light switch and flicked it off before getting in the bed with Gene.

Gene pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around Tony's body. He kissed his forehead and brought one hand up to stroke Tony's hair. "How are you doing?" He whispered in his ear.

"I'm trying. I think it just hasn't hit me yet."

"Everything's gonna be OK. Alright?" Gene unhooked one arm and used it to cup Tony's chin. He pulled up Tony's head and captured his lips.

Tony closed his eyes and gave in to the warm mouth on his. He brought up his arms and got a hold on Genes neck, bringing him closer to him.

As Gene's tongue begged for entrance, he started to turning them so that Tony was on his back and Gene on top. He got on his knees so that he was hovering over Tony, never once breaking the kiss as he moved them around.

But that kiss did end as they opened up their eyes to look at each other. Gene nibbled a bit at Tony's jaw line before looking him back in the eyes. "Are you sure that you're ready to go any further?"

"Yea. I'm sure." Tony pulled Gene back down and started the kiss again. But it wasn't even close to being the same kiss. It was different. It was different then the one that had just happened and the one that happened only a day ago. Everything about it was different. There was a promise in it. Something more to come. He closed his eyes and smiled, giving in to the kiss that spread warmth to him.

Gene broke the kiss again, gaining Tony's attention back.

"What?" He asked.

Gene smirked. "Just wanted to let you know, I'm not gonna hold back."

Tony didn't have time to proceed what was said before a mouth was on his again, this time hot and furious, demanding. A hand crept under his shirt, fingernails slightly raked at his tummy. His breath hitched when finger pinched at one of his nipples.

"Gene!..." His voice was lost in the battle between tongues.

Somehow, in the heat between them, his shirt had been taken off and thrown across the room. His pajama bottoms were slowly sliding off by a hand that had some of it bunched between it's fingers.

Gene straightened up. His knees on both sides of Tony as he looked down, etching every detail into his mind. Tony's blush had crept pass his face, spreading through out the rest of his body. His eyes were half-lidded and, with what he could see, Tony's eyes were glazed over. Swollen lips slowly moved as pants came through them. Then Tony looked up.

"Gene..." Upon hearing his name moaned out, he jumped off. Grabbing the bottoms, he ripped them off and threw them to join the shirt before harshly spreading Tony's legs apart and setting himself in between them.

He leaned forward, he took one nipple into his mouth and began to torment the bud. Nipping at it and sucking, he brought it to its hardening state then brought up one hand to give the other the same treatment. His other hand slithered down Tony's stomach, heading down to pat the still growing bulge on the squirming body underneath him.

The string of moans coming out of Tony turned Gene on, his head slightly bobbing to the beat they made.

"Ah, Gene..." He threw his head back. Everything was so hazy but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that this was embarrassing. He turned his head to the side and placed his hand in front of his face, trying to block it from Genes view.

The hands stopped and snatched both of Tony's, pinning them above his head before one of the hands went back to what they were doing, squeezing Tony's bulge. "I wanna see your face. Don't hide." Gene nipped at his neck.

That hand slipped underneath and grabbed at Tony's dick.

Tony gasped. "Gah!..." His pants started to become louder as Gene's hand started to slowly slip of his briefs, the back of Gene's hand sliding down his dick as it pulled off the briefs.

He threw them behind him and bent down, taking his tongue to the bottom of Tony's shaft to lick all the way up, his tongue ghosting the trail it made. It dipped in between the slit when it got to the top as he put his mouth around the head.

"Ahhh."

Gene held a smirk on his face while you spun his tongue around the top of the appendage in his mouth before taking it out and blowing slightly on it. "Have you ever done something like this before?"

He squeezed the bottom of the shaft as he waited for an answer. Tony shook his head.

"Have you ever touched yourself down here before?" Again, he waited and again, Tony shook his head no.

Gene gave a little laugh before in engulfed the entire thing into his mouth, making sure to rub the head on the top before he started to suck. He bobbed his head up and down and let his sucking noises join in with Tony's moans. It wasn't long before Tony tried to groan and give him fair warning. He let up and sat up, wiping the corners of his mouth. He kept his hand on the bottom of Tony's shaft as he looked down.

Tony was starting to whine. "Gene..."

Gene only smirked before he started looking around for something that he could use for Tony's preparation. And he spotted a conveniently placed lotion on the dresser. Throwing a leg over the bed, he got up and headed towards it. As he spun around, he let Tony see the smirk that had been on his face for the longest of time.

"Ya ready?" It was a rhetorical question really as he walked to the bed and jumped on Tony. He spread his legs and lifted up his hips a little.

"It might hurt a little. Ya gotta relax though." He lubed up his fingers a little before playing with the ringed muscle just outside the hole.

Tony gave him a slight nod. "God, just do it already." There was a moan behind his words and a need.

Gene slipped in a finger and waited as the surprised muscles unclenched around his finger. God, he was so tight. Just like how a virgin should be. He started to slowly move his finger, pumping it in and out like he would be doing with his dick.

Tony started to squirm with pleasure as he got use to the foreign feeling and welcomed it. Soon Gene was using his whole arm to move his one finger in, watching from above as Tony writhed from pleasure. Then he added another when he pulled the first out. He continued pumping them, pulling out when they were spread and pushing back in normally.

He did the same when he added the third. This time, he hit Tony's prostate and watched as he cried out, his moans becoming more desperate. Gene searched for it again, this time halting his pumping action and rubbed against it, using all three fingers to hold on to it as he massaged it. Tony screamed out and his ass started to clench around Genes fingers.

Gene smirked as he reached for the bottom of Tony's shaft and gave it a squeeze while he pulled out his fingers.

"Oh come on! God!" Tony screamed as he started to squirm. All he wanted was release. It was too much to feel it all. The pressure was building.

"Ah ah. You don't get to cum until I'm inside of you." He watched as Tony groaned and slapped his hands over his eyes, trying to calm down. Smirking, he rubbed lotion all over his dick and position himself at Tony's ass without him knowing it.

Tony yelped in surprised when Gene took hold of his hips and thrusted a good amount into him.

"GENE!"

Gene pushed the rest inside Tony, watching as it disappeared into the hot, tight hole. He held on to his hips tight enough to bruise as he gave Tony a few seconds to adjust, panting as he did so. Then he moved.

Slowly, he pulled back, listening to Tony's drawled out moan, before slamming back in. Then he pulled out again, at a much faster pace and slammed right back in.

"Gene... AHH!"

The bed shook as he continued thrusting. Tony's ass came far off the bed when Gene pulled both of Tony's legs over his shoulders. He held his waist while he continued thrusting in, the thrusts becoming faster and desperate.

"Tony... God." Gene was panting as the thrust became uncoordinated. The tension building up and he could feel it lower in his stomach as it churned.

"God, Gene, please! I'm so close..." Tony's hands were over his head, holding on tightly to the bed sheet. The sheets moved with him. His ass felt so full as it got worked over by Gene.

He was so close he just needed that something extra to push him over the edge and when a hand let go of his waist and grabbed his dick, pumping it, it threw him over the edge.

"GENE!" He saw white as he screamed out. His cum splattering on both of their bellies and his ass clenching around Gene's still hard and pumping dick.

Gene screamed out Tony's name as he filled his hole with his hot white seed. He came to a halt after a few more thrust to get the rest out, both of them were breathing heavily. Slowly, after letting Tony's ass fall, he climbed over to Tony to plop down beside him. They laid there, still for a few minutes before either of them talked, looking each other into the eyes.

"Gene..." Tony's half-lidded eyes drew him in. Gene grabbed Tony and pulled him into an embrace, tenderly placing his lips on his. They shared a passionate, after glow kiss.

"Hey Tony." Gene whispered in his ears. "I love you."

Tony smiled as he looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

She had to unlock the door to get in. The sight that greeted her was a room that had clothes thrown all over it and a messed up bed with a couple holding on to each other in their sleep. She smiled at first before she realized that the only one decently covered was Tony. Gene had a corner of a blanket covering his private part.

Barely PG-13.

But she was a mother. And an adult. So she knew some of what she would walk into. For that, she brought a camera so they were always know how their first morning together went. She made sure that both flash and the shutter was one before putting her picture into focus.

Gene jumped awake at the sound. Stunned, he fell off the bed. "Hey!"

"Please boy, you're in no position to say anything when I can clearly see your junk." She smirked as she watched his face heat up with embarrassment.

He grabbed the nearest thing to him, a very small pillow, and put it in front of his lower regions.

"Tony, wake up!" They stayed silent as they listened to the sheets rustle and the body in it sit up.

"Wha' happenin'?" The only thing visible was Tony's face. He looked around a bit. First at a butt naked Gene and then at a smirking Roberta. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, who he was with, and what was happening.

His face turned several different colors of red before he pulled some blanket over it and plopped back down in laying position. A "This is so not cool" was heard under the blanket.

Gene cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. "Mrs. Rhodes?"

"No, no please. Just came in here to wake you up and give you your clothes. And take a picture." She gave a small smile before she left, closing the door on the time of departure.

Gene sat down on the bed. Embarrassed was an understatement. At least Tony was covered. Speaking of which. He looked over and there he was still cocooned.

"Get out of there. She's gone."

"I don't wanna. That was soooo not cool." It was muffled but edible.

"Really? I just stood naked in front of her. I'm sure that you can bare it. Now come out before I pull you out." He waited for a reaction, not expecting it, the cocooned Tony, to roll over and buckle down.

"Hey!" He jumped on him and started grabbing for a blanket.

It took several minutes of rolling around on the bed, stripping the other person of a blanket and when they were finished it felt like they went for another round of sex.

"Hey, we need to get ready. Let's go take a shower." Gene sat up and took their clothes to the bathroom, setting up the shower for them as Tony laid still on the bed.

It was Rhodeys funeral today.

Rhodey was dead and they were going to bury him.

Now it was hitting him. Like a truck of stones. But it wasn't hurting as bad as he thought. It wasn't the end of the world. Not yet.

He smiled as he got up.

The funeral was a bit hazy. Tony had come to terms with what happened. Rhodey was dead and he wasn't coming back. Nothing he could do would change that.

Didn't make it any easier.

Gene sat next to him on the pew. The service was being held in a church, surrounded by a very few family and friends. They were completely quiet with their hands in their laps as they stared straight ahead, listening to what the preacher had to say. The choir was behind him, waiting for their next song.

They _swished_ a bit and it looked like they did it to the beat of the rain violently hitting the window. The quick sparks of lightening illuminating in it's dark gray sky behind the choir. Trees were dancing with them.

With everything going on around him, he didn't hear a word of what the preacher had said. He focused on the sky, the lightening, the trees, the _swishing_ choir, the silence of the gathered crowd and lastly, the coffin.

There was a reef of flowers on it and a cropped picture of Rhodey blown up on it's side. The two people with their arms around his neck was Pepper and Tony himself. It was a picture that was taken on Tony's cell and practically the only recent one left of him.

The coffin itself was closed. Bolted down as an added security measure.

The house was blown to pieces with Rhodey inside. It was a miracle that they had found anything of him.

Still, what they had found wasn't enough. For all Tony knew, his best friend was a jumbled mess inside that coffin. And that was the way that he was going to spend eternity underground. Uncompleted.

"Come on Tony." Gene nudge before standing up. "It's time to bury him,"

Tony stood up and followed Gene as several men took their respective place next to the coffin, Rhodey's father in front. Leading them was the preacher as he motioned for the doors to be opened. Then he motioned for the men to lift the coffin before he started walking to the doors.

In front of him, the doors opened with a groan while they let in the violent wind and rain. People backed away as they pulled on their coats and opened their umbrellas, not too excited about being in the storm.

Roberta came up next to him and linked their arms together as they stood behind the coffin. Gene patted Tony's shoulder to show that he was behind him and they started their walk.

Taking their time going down the stairs, letting the rain seep through their clothing. They were drenched by the time they reached the brick sidewalk. The wind was just as dangerous. It threatened to sweep a small child away.

As they walked down the brick trail, Tony saw where the prepared grave was. It was sitting under a small dancing tree. Then he saw the preacher start to walk up a hill. He was clutching his Bible to his chest, his robe sticking to his body made it harder to walk.

Then he stood next to the tombstone and waited for the men to go up the hill and place the coffin down. They walked slowly, trying not to fall.

It was a relief as they placed the coffin down.

The end was almost near.

Starting up the hill, Tony's eyes caught on to something. Through the rain and under a ledge sat a broken Celtic Cross. It was old and looked like it had been there for many decades and the top had broken, creating a sharp edge.

He tore his eyes away, feeling a pull to it.

Instead, he focused on the preacher who was trying to talk over the rain. His voice was straining to be heard over the chaos. He said a scripture, they said their good-byes and a guy lowered down Rhodey. Mr. Rhodes took the first shovel of dirt, which was more like mud, and threw it in after the coffin, initiating the burying process. Then he came and placed a hand around Roberta's waist and a hand on top of Tony's shoulder.

While a few departed, they stood there and watched as Rhodey was buried. They gave their personal good-byes and waited till all the dirt was back where it belonged.

"It's time to go back." Whispered Mr. Rhodes, barely audible because of the rain.

Behind them, people were already getting into cars and leaving. Heading to another family members place for dinner. But they were going home and spend the night together.

Roberta unlinked her arm and started walking to the car with her husband as Gene came up behind Tony to take her place, grabbing on to his hand. He pulled to Tony to the car and out of the rain and the car followed the flow of others, leaving behind the cemetery and Rhodey.

The rain had stopped and Tony stood on his balcony in his pajamas, looking at the sunset. It still smelled like a storm and some clouds were still in the sky, but they made everything much more calmer.

Everyone else was in the living room, Gene in the kitchen getting something to drink before coming out. The agents still surrounded them and the house. He was the bait to them.

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry Rhodey." He crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself slightly as he sighed again.

"You should be."

He jumped and turned around only to feel the world around him move. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the beautiful sky that had the sunset mixed into it and the face of Madame Masque.

When he came to, he was on the ground. Looking around, he saw a shovel and a pile of freshly dug dirt. Next to it was his fathers grave and in front of it was a hole.

Sitting up was hard and he was wheezing by the time he was done. His sight was blurry and his head hurt as he tried to take everything in.

The wind had stopped and everything stood still in a dead quiet.

Tony moved his legs slowly until he was on his knees. Stopping there to catch a few deep breaths and let the haziness that consumed his vision fade, he felt something inside his stomach churn.

"God, what did I get hit with?" Slowly, he looked around.

The sunset that once weaved itself with the dark sky had vanished, leaving behind an even darker, starless sky. Following the brick trail, there were no cars and the gate had been shut. He was locked in a cemetery alone and the only way out was _if_ he could hope the fence.

An unlikely task seeing as how his ankle was still sore.

The thing that brought back his attention the most though, was the freshly dug grave next to his fathers.

Why? A fucked up reason?

Who? Madame Masque or Whitney Stane.

And where the hell was she?

He couldn't spot anyone near him.

"No one will hear you." A voice in the dark said.

He jumped before looking around in the direction of the voice. "Yea? And exactly what do you want Whitney? Where the hell do you get off blowing shit up?"

A figure approached him, reaching up to it's face and and grabbing something. Then Whitney Stane came in view.

"Because, it's just about fucking time that you and everybody else take some fucking responsibility. Ya know, see the big picture to it all." She stopped a few feet in front of Tony and bent down to get closer to his face.

He tried to back away but was stopped by the pile of dirt. Looking up at Whitney's face, his eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

It looked like she was living in the wild. Her eyes were wide and crazy, carrying dark bags beneath them. Wrinkles appeared on her face but were hard to see through with the dirt that her face had also acquired. Her hair was sticking up, tangled with twigs here and there. The scariest part though, was the twisted smile that formed her lips and was plastered on her face.

She snapped and Tony was now dealing with a crazy lunatic that probably didn't recall who she really was.

"Whitney-"

A hand shot out and with sharp fang-like nails, grabbed on to his chin, and wretched his head up. Forced to look into her eyes, he stayed frozen.

"Don't say anything to me. I'm going to keep this plain and simple. You will die here, tonight." With that said, she retracted her hand only to swing it back, hitting Tony in the face and knocking him to his side.

Looking up, he saw that twisted smile open and heard a bitter laugh leave it.

"I am so sick of you and your friends. My father, who, if we're being serious here, has no right to be called a father. He was just some jackass who deserved to be blown to pieces. And you should of seen him Tony. One hit didn't kill him. If only you could have heard his screams of agony. I mean, I blew his fucking legs off!" That bitter laugh continued and louder.

Using his elbows, he tried to scoot away, keeping his eyes on her as she continued her rant.

"Did you know that I love you? I bet you did and just decided that it would be funny to string me along in your sick ass game." She was looking at him anymore and the smile turned into a snarl.

"I saw you know. A gentleman gesture it was, him giving you his jacket and all. And then that sweet walk by that little river. Even that fall was sweet." She looked down at the shovel. "And the piggy-back ride? Adorable, I'll admit it. But that stunt in his living room?" She bent down and grabbed the shovel, lifting it up and examining it before staring dead on at Tony. " It broke my heart." Her twisted smile plastered itself back on her face.

Coming closer to Tony, she lifted her foot and slammed it down on his chest, pinning him to the ground. Her eyes became wide in a frantic, psychotic rage while a slow, menacing laugh formed at her lips as she slowly lifted the shovel in the air and above her head.

Panic flashed through Tony's face as he watched the shovel start to come down and adrenalin kicked in. He whipped his head to the side and kicked out, hitting Whitney and causing her to lose her balance. She fell to the ground as he turned his head, the shovel stuck in the ground where he head use to be.

A groan in front of him caused him to look up. Whitney rolled to the side, one hand holding on to her head. Then her eyes snapped open and glared at Tony.

Quickly, he rolled over on his stomach and projected his body with his arms, feeling something swipe at his pants. Standing on his feet, he fought a wave of dizziness before looking around. There was the fence or there were trees going up a hill.

He couldn't hop over a fence in record time without taking a risk.

Tony made a run for it.

Adrenalin made it seem like he was floating as he looked at his exit. He continued focusing on making it to the trees, he wasn't sure how far she was behind him and could only hear the wind whip by as he ran.

"Tony, why are you trying to avoid the inevitable? You're gonna die and it's gonna be here, tonight!" Good, she wasn't right behind him. He had good ground on her.

Passing into the tree line, he had to dodge the branches that were all over the place. A few had already whacked him in the face and his breathing was starting to become uneven as the pain in his chest came back. Running like he was was proving itself difficult.

Slowing down, he found a tree and hid himself behind it, trying to take in slow, deep breaths. Looking down as he inhaled, there was a shoe print where Whitney had stepped on him. She was wearing high heeled boots.

As his breathing started becoming normal, he leaned his head back against the tree, resting as he listened. The adrenaline was still running through his veins but was beginning to calm down. He could feel pain start to slowly creep back.

The punched delivered to his jaw was felt, his chest was heavy and it hurt to breath, and his ankle was on fire. Putting any weight on it would hurt like a bitch.

"God..." It came out slow and quiet. A little sigh passed his lips as he closed his eyes. "Bitch is crazy."

A twig snapped behind him and his eyes flew open. He pressed himself on to the tree even more as he tried to blend in with it. The only things that he could hear were the crickets and occasional howl as he listened to the silence that surrounded him.

Then in a split second, he heard a crunch and ducked in a moment before a shovel came swinging from the side.

He catapulted himself forward while the shovel bounced off the tree and turned, facing Whitney.

"Everyone's the same. You all look right through me. But guess what, I'm here! I fucking _exist_!" A shrilling scream came out of her as she launched herself at Tony, swinging her shovel.

Jumping away, Tony cringed. He was in too much pain to play her game any longer.

He turned back around and continued up the hill, grabbing on to trees and using them to get him further or defend himself while he limped.

They were dancing up the hill as Whitney sent pathetic cries up. Her breathing becoming harsher because she missed her target when she swung.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Tony launched himself past the trees and bushes, and out of the forest. Coming to a dead stop when he reached a ledge. He turned frantically, searching for another way only to realize that there wasn't. Realizing that the better escape route was the fence, he grabbed his hair in frustration. He was dead.

The bushes behind his rustled and he turned to see Whitney walk out. Slowly, she started making her way to him.

"I told you, you were gonna die here."

She screamed as she launched herself at Tony for the last time, holding the shovel up high.

He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

"Tony!" He snapped his eyes open, watching as Whitney looked to the side before she was tackled to the ground by a much bigger figure.

"Mr. Rhodes!"

Whitney was still on the ground , her shovel far away from her, as Mr. Rhodes stood up and ran over to Tony. Taking Tony by the arm, he embraced him.

"I'm sorry. We didn't even see you get attacked. We were right there!"

Mr. Rhodes held on to Tony as he continued to apologize for not seeing anything happen.

"It's alright Mr. Rhodes. I'm fine." Tony lifted his head up and looked at Mr. Rhodes, who wasn't sure how to respond back.

Behind them, Whitney moved her head. She watched them, a snarl forming on her face as she slowly moved her arms to lift herself up. Her hand touched a rock and picked it up as it continued it's journey. Getting up at a agonizingly slow pace, she was able to finally stand up. She stared at them with hatred before she started running at them, rock in hand.

Mr. Rhodes whipped his head backwards and pushed Tony to the side as he braced for the hit.

Whitney swung her rock, hitting MR. Rhodes in the arm. Mr. Rhodes pushed his arms out, forcing her to stumble back. She kicked her leg, aiming to take his out from under him. Succeeding, she watched as he fell to the ground before lifting the rock in the air and bringing it down. Mr. Rhodes brought up his knees and kicked her in her stomach, sending her backwards.

Whitney stumbled back, unprepared when her foot didn't connect with the ground and instead she fell off the edge.

They heard her scream before they were met with silence.

Mr. Rhodes started scooting up onto his elbows when Tony limped over to him, taking his hand and helping him up. Together, they walked to the ledge and looked down.

Tony stared at her, his eyes wide. As he looked down, memories from today came back. Whitney had been impaled through the stomach by the broken Celtic Cross that he had seen earlier that day.

Whitney's eyes panicking as she gurgled the blood that came up through her throat and slipped past her lips. Still alive, she managed to look up one more time to look at Tony. Her once crazy eyes showed pain and confusion. Then she gave her final breath before closing her eyes.

Mr. Rhodes lead him down the hill back to the entrance gate where they were met by police and paramedics. He sat down in the ambulance, letting the paramedic look over him as Mr. Rhodes talked to the police, going with them to show where the body was.

The paramedic wrapped up Tony's injured ankle and gave him ice for his jaw. He'd have a huge bruise on his chest for a few days but it was nothing serious and he hadn't broken anything. When he was done, he sat there and waited.

A car pulled up to the side of him and out of it rushed Roberta and Gene, running to him.

Roberta kissed him on his forehead and squeezed him before moving for Gene.

"Hey Tony." Gene grabbed his hand as he sat next to him. They watched as Roberta took a strict tone and called for someone, leaving the two alone.

"Hey." Tony stared at him.

"Are you OK?" Gene was thumbing his palm, trying to comfort him.

Tony continued to look at him until his sight got blurry. Gene reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing him in for a hug.

Tony didn't bring the waterworks. They were tears of relief.

Gene kissed his forehead before parting from him a little and looking him in the eyes. He gave Tony a small smile before he kissed him. Tony closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gene's neck, kissing him back.

And they stayed like that until somebody cleared their throat.

As Tony hid his head in the crook of Gene's neck, Gene looked at Roberta and Mr. Rhodes.

She was smiling as she came and sat next to Tony, wrapping her arms around him and petting his hair. Mr. Rhodes went near Tony and stood there for a few seconds before patting Tony's shoulder, getting his attention.

Tony looked up to see Mr. Rhodes smile. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Author:** Yes, that was the last chapter of this story! Show me some love people! And I'm kind of sad about this ending too. Well, just time to start on my other stories, right?

So have a Happy Valentines day and maybe I'll see ya on one of my other stories!

Gotta give credit to **AliceAilovesyou, **She helped me out greatly on this chapter guys, how about giving her some loving too!


End file.
